


Daiyu 6

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [32]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2014.  Part 6 of the final installment of the Godchild universe.





	Daiyu 6

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 days of Christmas 2014. Part 6 of the final installment of the Godchild universe.

Hey Uncle Heero… I’m here to pick up Daiyu.

Would you like a cup of tea while you wait, Alex? Daiyu isn’t quite ready to go…

Is she asleep? I told Uncle Duo not to let her fall asleep… she’ll be up all night!

No… she and your Uncle Duo are out back having a talk.

A… talk?

Don’t worry… it shouldn’t be too much longer now.

Uncle Duo is… having a talk with my one month old.

That’s what I just said. You want some honey in your tea?

Uh… sure. Thanks.

…

Ok; I’ll bite. Exactly what would Uncle Duo need to talk to Daiyu about?

He felt it necessary to apologize to her.

Apologize…?

For not wanting to be a God-father again.

And now… when her vocabulary is something like negative zero… is the right time for that? It’s not like she knows.

No, but the Cosmos knows.

Pardon? The Cosmos?

Alex… you’ve known your Uncle Duo your entire life. Why do you think your daughter was born with a hole in her heart?

Well, I was sort of assuming it had something to do with genetics and the fact that Becca was born with the same congenital defect?

That might be the logical conclusion, but we’re talking about your Uncle Duo here. Try again.

And the Cosmos plays a part in this somewhere. So… wait… are you saying that Uncle Duo somehow sees this as his fault?

Yes Alex, your God –father is consumed with the guilt of having caused your daughter to be born with a life threatening condition. The Cosmos, as it were, teaching him a lesson.

But… it’s not a life threatening condition at all! She’ll grow out of it! Becca’s hole closed up before she was five!

Yes, but that does not alter the fact that it is there now.

Seriously? And he’s out there… what? I can’t even follow this…

He is out there balancing the Cosmos.

How… how does one go about balancing the Cosmos?

Well, one starts with confessing ones mistakes. And then one promises to make amends.

This isn’t some kind of kooky religious ritual, is it… because that sounds awfully structured…

No, there’s no structure to it, and it’s certainly not that organized inside your Uncle’s head, but face it… I’ve known him a hell of a lot longer than you have, and I know how his mind works. I’m sure he’s out there promising your daughter the sun and the moon and anything else he can think of to balance out the size of the transgression he feels he’s made.

That’s… that’s kind of messed up, to be honest Uncle Heero.

Yes… yes it is. But if you ever want to see another one of his special milkshakes again as long as you live, there will be no teasing or other use of this incident to embarrass or mock him, are we clear on that?

Crystal. Pass the tea pot, would you?

…

So… you think they’ll be much longer? I really need to be getting home.

They’ve been out there about a half an hour now; shouldn’t be too much longer. I’m sure he’s down to the promises and pledges by now.

About that…. I’m really, really sorry Uncle Heero.

For what?

Whatever pet is likely in your future.

Thank you. It’s nice that somebody… appreciates that particular aspect.


End file.
